Gravity Falls honest trailer
by blevinp
Summary: Gravity Falls is a good TV show! Don't think I hate it because I'm doing this! Anyway, this is an honest trailer of Gravity Falls! The official Honest Trailers were created by the youtube channel called Screen Junkies! Copy and paste this link on your web browser to check out their channel and subscribe to them, because they're awesome! /user/screenjunkies


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN EITHER GRAVITY FALLS OR HONEST TRAILERS! (Honest trailers belong to the youtube channel Screen Junkies. Link to their channel is in description. Gravity Falls belongs to Disney)**

The following trailer is rated H for honest

From the company that has overflowed banks with billions of dollars in 2014, Disney, comes another priceless show that is selling your childhood back to you another time for free, GRAVITY FALLS!

Welcome to Gravity Falls, a sleepy town in the center of paranormal activities all across the US. Where no one actually can see the weirdness until two stubborn parents forced their kids to stay the summer at a place that will rob you of your money with an uncle who is international criminal. Wow, thanks mom and dad! We never felt so close to being arrested in our whole lives!

Enter the Mystery Shack, a place where the pines twins stay for the summer break. There's Dipper Pines, a total buzzkill about everything. Mabel Pines, who flirts with men and boys with all ages, even though she is only 13. Grunkle Stan, who's the international criminal, Soos, a strange man-child who has a diet of constant tissue boxes, dinosaur cookies, and sometimes his pants, and Wendy, a girl who doesn't give a f*** about the sad and lonely boy who she dumped.

Everything seems like the most boring comedy ever until Dipper stumbles upon the all powerful journal #3. He is tasked with the protection of all the weirdness, where great power comes great responsibility. However, he instead uses it to: Raise an army of undead zombies that almost kill him, searches for a pack of overly annoying unicorns, which causes his sister to hate unicorns she once loved, and bring back a long lost author of the journals which ends up almost destroying (not once, but twice) the world. Not to mention the time when they almost lost their memories searching for the society of the blind eye. It makes the viewer feel like Dipper's becoming some outlaw, another reason why Dipper should thank his parents!

Then, to top it all off, Disney will have us asking questions like: "How can anyone understand the language of the journal so well?" And "Why are all the pages in the middle?" And "Isn't it cool how Disney made their own, crappy version of street fighter?" And "How is it possible that Mabel doesn't get psychologically damaged right after she kisses Mermando? How is it also possible when Dipper also 'kisses' Mermando?" And finally, "How in the f***ing world do people not recognize the supernatural activity until Bill arrives? I mean, some people like Lazy Susan, Toby, or at least the police should know after the society of the blind eye was taken care of! And to add onto that, how did the government agents know? I mean seriously! The government noticed the strange events and not the people! Ahhh! This is so confusing and annoying!"

But don't worry, it's totally not the end of the world, as long as some Illuminati guy doesn't threaten to take over the universe, oh wait, nevermind. Don't worry, you can thank Dipper and Mabel Pines for this later once Bill Ci the science guy takes control of everyone and turns them into an army of slaves.

 **STARRING (Behold! What the exhibit names would be for the people who worked at the mystery shack):**

Dipper Pines: The Dork-o-tron 2000

Mabel Pines: The sun from the Teletubbies

Gruncle Stan: The human cash register

Soos: The handyman from the wilderness

Wendy: The living supermodel of Dipper's dreams

 **And many more, other names like:**

Fiddleford Migucket: Loch Ness monster mechanic

Toby: The mayor of lousy reporting skills

Lazy Susan: A girl cyclopes

 **And many more in...**

Bewarb of this summer vacation (Get what I did with the "beware?")

Wait, so if the pines twins go back in time and created the first fist bump ever during the colonial period, then they must have inspired the modern, day fist bump! This is so confusing like in "Back to the Future!" Why do you have to mess with our brains even more, Disney?

Thanks for reading! Please write some good reviews, and until the next honest trailer, see you later!


End file.
